Ultraman Rosso
Ultraman Rosso (ウルトラマンロッソ Urutoraman Rosso) is one of two main protagonists of Ultraman R/B. Character History Pre-History Rosso, alongside his siblings Blu and Grigio, was originally orphaned siblings born on the war-torn Planet Sanja. Originally working as mercenary employed by Bakubarba, their harsh life resulted in the siblings constantly having conflicts against those whom they had wronged throughout their conflicts. Eventually, they discovered a better way to live upon arriving at Planet Alhara, where they assisted its inhabitants in improving their farms, though they had to move on due to their status as outlaws. They set out for Planet Alcatraz, from which Grigio learned about rumors regarding the peak of Planet O-50, the home of Gai Kurenai's mentor the Voice of Light, who could bestow those who were worthy of the power to become Ultras. Blu and Grigio however dismissed these as mere fairy tales. While escaping from the Balsas Gang, the siblings crash-landed at Planet O-50, near the Warrior's Peak, which Grigio believed was fate. They soon met Frau, who offered to help them reach Warrior's Peak, only to be caught in the fight against the same gang who was after their heads. Unfortunately, the fight awakened a Margodon from its slumber, and in their dilemma, the Voice of Light appeared and presented them with the Gyros and R/B Crystals, which they used to defeat Margodon and the Balsas Gang, and to rescue Frau. Like Gai Kurenai before them, the siblings set out for more adventures under the guidance of the Voice of Light and soon became recognized by the Interstellar Alliance (sans Grigio due to her being forced to harness the power of a kaiju instead of becoming an Ultra}. Upon returning to Planet Sanja as part of their mission however, they see their former home had changed into a child-trafficking hub. Bakubarba tried to guilt-trip the siblings, only to be killed by Grigio in his rants. The Balsas gang heard of this and unleashed the monster Fearmonger to kill the siblings. The brothers tried to fuse the crystals of light and darkness into a new power, but were unsuccessful due to being unable to connect with Grigio's wishes. Luckily, Rosso, Blu and Grigio were still able to defeat Fearmonger without having to make any sacrifices. The siblings then were unknowingly caught within the conflict between the Land of Light and Belial's spiritual successor Tregear, who had corrupted Reugocyte into a destructive beast. Unfortunately, they lost the fight with Rosso and Blu sacrificing themselves to protect Grigio and crashed down towards Earth as a meteor, in a place that became known as Ayaka City, spreading Ray Energy throughout 1300 points of the Earth as a result of the impact. As the result of Reugocyte's attack, Rosso and Blu died and scattered as R/B Crystals. Ultraman R/B Despite their deaths, Rosso and Blu's spirits endures. Having lost their physical forms, they chose Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato, their human lookalikes, as their hosts and successors through their Gyros and guidance of their mother's love for them after rescuing the two from Grigio Bone's assault. Katsumi and Isami then set out to collect Ultra Crystals and added it to their arsenals as they continue their respective Ultra's fights. Ultraman Rosso - Aqua= Aqua Form - Wind= Wind Form - Ground= Ground Form }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References